The Jedi Academy Sourcebook
The Jedi Academy Sourcebook ist ein im April 1996 erschienenes Nachschlagewerk zum Star Wars Rollenspiel von West End Games aus der Feder von Paul Sudlow und beschäftigt sich mit Themen rund um Kevin J. Andersons dreiteilige Romanreihe Die Jedi-Akademie. Inhaltsangabe des Verlags The resurrected Emperor is defeated, his Empire a crumbling ruin. As Leia Organa Solo and the New Republic government struggle to rebuild in the aftermath of this destructive conflict, Luke Skywalker begins his search for new Jedi students. But the battle against the Empire’s remnants is not over, as a new threat looms from within the dreaded Maw Installation... a threat that could spell the New Republic's ''doom.'' The secrets of the infamous Kessel Run, the Jedi ''praxeum on Yavin IV, the prototype Death Star, and the terrifying Sun Crusher are revealed here for the first time. The Jedi Academy Sourcebook contains detailed entries on the characters, events, technology, new Force powers, and long-lost Sith lore from Kevin J. Anderson's thrilling novel trilogy.'' Inhalt Chapter One: The New Republic *The State of the New Republic *Mon Mothma *Admiral Ackbar *Leia Organa Solo *Han Solo *Jaina Solo *Jacen Solo *Anakin Solo *Chewbacca *Winter *R2-D2 *C-3PO *General Wedge Antilles *General Jan Dodonna *General Crix Madine *Senator Garm Bel Iblis *Senator Hrekin Thorm *Captain Tresk Ortola *Terpfen Chapter Two: Coruscant *Coruscant *Imperial City *The Imperial Palace **Imperial Information Center **Palace Traffic Control Center **The Panoramic Projection Room **The Palace Repair Bays *The Senate Chambers *The Imperial Interrogation Chambers *The Undercity **Box: Coruscani Ogre **Box: King Daykim **Daykim's Kingdom Chapter Three: The Jedi Academy *The Jedi Search Begins *Birth of a Jedi Academy **Jedi Training **The Dangers Of Jedi Training *Luke Skywalker *Gantoris *Kyp Durron *Streen *Kirana Ti *Dorsk 81 *Kam Solusar *Tionne *Ambassador Cilghal *Yavin Four *The Massassi Ruins *The Grand Temple **Grand Audience Chamber **The War Room **The Underground Spring *The Dark Temple *New Force Powers **Control Powers ***Contort/Escape ***Force of Will ***Remove Fatigue **Sense Powers ***Beast Languages ***Predict Natural Disaster ***Sense Force Potential ***Shift Sense ***Translation ***Weather Sense **Control and Alter Powers ***Detoxify Poison in Another ***Remove Another's Fatigue **Sense and Alter Powers ***Lesser Force Shield **Control, Sense and Alter Powers ***Projected Fighting Chapter Four: Echoes of the Sith *The Seduction of Exar Kun *The Great Sith War *The Return Of Exar Kun *Sith Powers **Control and Alter ***Aura of Uneasiness ***Electronic Manipulation **Sense and Alter ***Force Wind **Control, Sense and Alter ***Drain Life Energy ***Memory Wipe Chapter Five: Forces of the Empire *The Imperial Core Systems *Ambassador Furgan *Colonel Ardax *Lieutenant Dauren *Trooper 2112 (Zeth Durron) *Admiral Daala *Commander Kratas *Captain Sten Thanas *Captain Brusc *Captain Mullinore *General Odosk Chapter Six: Maw Installation *The Maw Cluster *Maw Installation *Maw Installation Layout **The Hub **The Lab Modules **Imperial Garrison **Power Plant **Offsite Locations *Sun Crusher *Box: Prototype Death Star *Other Maw Projects **The Metal-Crystal Phase Shifter *Maw Security *Maw Installation Personnel **Tol Sivron **Doxin **Golanda **Yemm **Qwi Xux **Wermyn **Captain Fredja **Grodon Lakky **Nawruun Chapter Seven: The Fringe *The Fringe *The Smuggler's Alliance *Mara Jade *Ghent *T'nun Bdu *CBX-9 Chapter Eight: Kessel *Kessel system *Box: The Kessel Run *Glitterstim Spice *The Garrison Moon **Box: Doole's Defense Fleet *Kessel *Moruth Doole **Box: Doole's Rise To Power *Skynxnex *Boss Roke *Imperial Correction Facility **Administration **The Prison Blocks **Doole's Private Wing **Spice Processing Rooms *Atmosphere Towers *The Spice Mines of Kessel **Mine Shafts **The Mustering Rooms **Spice Mine Tunnels Chapter Nine: The Independent Class *The Independent Class *Lando Calrissian *Slish Fondine *Duchess Mistal *Dack (Tymmo) Chapter Ten: Planets *Anoth **Anoth Base *Bespin **Tibannopolis *Mon Calamari **Orbital Shipyards **Foamwander City **The Mkbuto Seatree Preserve **Box: Ackbar's Seapod *Carida **Military Academy of Carida *Dantooine **Abandoned Rebel Base **Eol Sha Colony Site *Deyer *Eol Sha *Umgul **Umgul City **Fondine Blob Raceways **The Blobstacle Course *Vortex **Cathedral of Winds **Box: The Vors Chapter Eleven: Creatures *Battle Hydra *Bogey *Granite Slug *Krakana *Lava Dragon *Piranha Beetle *Ratidillo *Spice Spider *Umgullan Blob Chapter Twelve: Starships *Starfighters **T-65AC4 X-wing **Expanded B-wings **Hornet Interceptor **Super TIE/ln **''Svelte''-class Imperial shuttle **''Vibre''-class Assault Cruiser **The Vendetta **The Galactic Voyager **The Yavaris Chapter Thirteen: Vehicles *Gas Prospector's Airbarge *MT-AT Spider Walker *Prisoner Transport (Aratech JX-09 Secured Prisoner Transport Vehicle) *Mon Calamari Utility Sub Chapter Fourteen: Equipment and Droids *Force Detector *Organic Gill *Stun Cuffs *Imperial City Maintenance Droid (Cybot Galactica IC-M General Utility Droid) *Imperial Prison Medical Droid (Industrial Automaton 2-ZH Surgical Droid) *TDL Nanny Droid (XL-Lioness TDL Nanny Droid) *Foreign Intruder Defense Organism en:The Jedi Academy Sourcebook ru:Справочник по «Академии джедаев» Kategorie:Quellenbücher Kategorie:WEG Quellenbücher Kategorie:Legends-Quellen